


An unexpected arrangement

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Daryl hates him, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Shane's an asshole, Top Daryl, Top Shane, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has had enough of Shane and Rick's hidden relationship so he decides to confront them about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> NEw Rickyl fic! Hope you like it! And let me know what you think. I love comments!
> 
> Unbeta'd: All mistakes are mine. I'm sleep deprived so there'll probably be a lot of them. I apologize before hand.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the walking dead characters and I don't make any profit from this. It's all for funsies. 
> 
> Sorry for the lousy title.

It’d been half an hour and they still hadn’t come back from the barn. 

Daryl had followed them with his gaze as he came back from another unsuccessful search for Sophia. He was tired and defeated and as he approached the wooden structure and heard the noises coming from inside, anger added to the mix. 

Shane and Rick were long time buddies, the archer knew. But the touches they shared, the drawn-out glances; the too affectionate hugs spoke volumes of the true nature of their relationship. No one needed to tell the hunter there was something more, something hidden; something no one was supposed to know. But he knew alright for Daryl Dixon was anything but a fool. And it made him cringe with uncontained anger.

Rick was supposed to be Lori’s. Not Shane’s as well. 

The former sheriff had taken a hold of his undivided attention since day one. How the man had risked his life and losing his recently found family to help him find Merle, who he didn’t know and shouldn’t give two shits about like most in the camp seemed to agree on, had made an impact on Daryl, and since day one, Rick Grimes was forefront in his mind. 

Unfortunately for him, Rick had also started to take a hold of another part of him, one he didn’t even know worked in the first place for no one before had made him feel the way he felt about the younger man. It was innocent and pure, but possessive at the same time. He wanted Rick for himself but he would never dare to ask for the leader of the group was a married man and the archer respected that. Besides, Rick’s interest didn’t swing that way…at least that was what he thought before he walked in on the buddies parting from a kiss, belatedly trying to mask it as merely a hug.

It was why he knew exactly what was going on inside that barn. But this time, he wouldn’t be so respectful.

Daryl grabbed the chain and pulled on it violently then opened the door enough to squeeze his body inside. 

“Sorry t’interrup yer shaggin’ but I just came from lookin’ for that lil’ girl, ya know, as we’re s’posed t’do instead of fuckin’ around in the barn,” he barked at the two shocked man. Well, one of them looked shocked; the other just sported a stupid, satisfied grin.

Rick was on his back―his creamy thighs spread around the younger man’s waist― completely naked, splayed out like a feast to be devoured, trying in vain to push a completely dressed Shane off of him.

“Shit! Daryl…I’m sorry…” Rick said. His tone marred with distress at being caught in such a vulnerable position. “Shane, get off!”

“Nah, man,” Shane said, holding onto Rick’s hips, keeping him in place and defiantly staring up at Daryl. “Maybe we can reach some kind of arrangement. What d’ya say, Daryl?”

“Shane, get off!” Rick hissed and tried to pry the steel like grip from his hips to no avail. 

He fixed his own gaze with Shane in response to his boldness. He wanted nothing but to pounce on Shane and beat his ass to next week. He was sure he could take the bastard; that if Shane didn’t play dirty and attacked him from behind like the last time they had an encounter. But the words the man had uttered caught his interest. “What’re offering?”

“We can talk about this, Daryl,” Rick desperately pleaded, “but please just wait outside.”

“Now, that doesn’t sound fun at all, Rick,” Shane said and positioned himself closer to the former Sheriff. “Ya don’ want Lori to find out, do ya?”

Rick eyed his buddy with confusion. “What―?” he tried but was unable to finish whatever he was about to say for Shane aimed and thrust, ripping a moan out of Rick’s throat. It was a beautiful sound and it sent a jolt of pleasure to Daryl’s already half-hard erection. If he could just push Shane out of the way and take his place between Rick’s spread thighs…

“Think about it,” Shane’s annoying drawl interrupted his thoughts. “Rick doesn’t want Lori to know. I don’t want Lori to know either…maybe you we can give ya somethin’ in return for yer silence.”

The archer narrowed his eyes, taking in Shane’s words. Rick panted and squirmed underneath his bulkier partner and Daryl noticed Shane kept him flush against his groin by the hips, cock buried deep inside their leader, pressing its head against that sensitive bundle inside the sheriff’s ass no doubt.

“Shane,” Rick huffed, trying to regain control of his mind but Shane ignored him.

“I know how you’ve been looking at him,” the younger man said, cocking his head down in Rick’s direction. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Da hell ya talkin bout?” he grunted.

“Oh, I think ya know,” Shane offered and stole a glance down at the archer’s obvious erection. “Ya crave to be in my place.”

He kept silent, wanting to see exactly where Shane was heading with all this babbling.

“If ya don’ say anything about what you saw…you can have him.”

“He ain’t yours to offer,” Daryl hissed in despise. How the fuck Rick was friends with this asshole was beyond him.

Shane laughed. “You are right. He ain’t.”

“Shane,” Rick sobbed, arching his back when Shane pulled out slowly and in again in one swift motion. 

“Hey, Ricky, what d’ya think about invitin’ your favorite redneck to join us?” said the youngest of the three. “Didn’t ya tell me you’d love for him to―what was it―split you open?”

Had the leader actually said those words?

“Yes,” Rick answered to his thoughts with a moan. “Daryl, please!”

Daryl’s breathing came out in strained puffs of air. The sight of Rick’s smooth skin glistening with sweat; his straining erection leaking pearly beads of pre-cum as it rested against the man’s belly, his lithe body and everything that was inherently Rick, on top of what Shane had just said was too much. 

“See? I’m sure we can work somethin’ out,” Shane said with mirth and stood up, oblivious to Rick’s grunt of discomfort as his cock slipped out so abruptly. Daryl felt like punching Shane in the face, but he settled for a growl and a glare instead. 

“Daryl,” Rick called out his name again, need heavy in the younger man’s tongue and Daryl knew no more of Shane. “Please, Daryl.”

He dropped his crossbow and approached the man on the floor who reached out his arm, beckoning him closer. The archer complied and stood up right between Rick’s spread out bowlegs. 

“Rick?”

“Please,” Rick begged, reaching for his wrist and started pulling him along until he the archer was forced to kneel. The younger man’s blue eyes were focused on him, only on him. 

“Is this what ya want?” he had to make sure this wasn’t just Shane’s twisted idea.

“I want you, Daryl. I want _you_ ,” Rick huffed and again he was pulled, this time by the collar of his shirt and he went down easily until he met Rick’s plump red lips with his. 

A hand clasped around the older man’s neck, tugging him closer until he was almost completely lying on top of the younger man. Their mouths opened and closed in sync, tongues caressing each other in between pants and grunts of ecstasy as Daryl pressed his full erection against Rick’s. The leader wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, increasing the contact.

“More,” was Rick’s simple request.

“Ya should give the man what he wants, Daryl,” Shane teased.

“Shut up,” he scolded and glared when he saw what Shane was doing. “Jerk off somewhere else, ain’t got nothin’ to see here.”

“Oh, I beg to differ, my friend. Rick’s a nice sight with his legs spread out like that, beggin’ to be fucked.” 

“I ain’t yer friend,” he hissed dangerously.

“Don’t pay attention to him,” Rick said, caressing his cheek before pulling him down for another kiss, “Just me.” 

He nodded. “I can do that.”

He felt Rick’s hand reach blindly for his fly and he got the message faster than any other in his life so he sat back on his hunches and worked his fly open, freeing his rigid shaft that earned him a gasp from Rick. 

“You’re…you are big,” Rick pointed out in astonishment; blue eyes wide as he licked his lips enticingly.

Daryl had never felt any pride over his size before, but one look in Shane’s direction who was glaring at him with eyes loaded with envy, sent a swell of satisfaction course through him.

“S’ a problem?” 

“No,” Rick answered fairly quickly accompanied by a vigorous shake of the head to make his point known.

“Good,” he said and launched himself at the younger man who received him with open arms and thighs. “Ready?” Rick nodded and he smirked. “Hold on, sweetheart.”

That was all the warning he gave the man underneath as he lined up his cock with Rick’s waiting opening and plunged past the ring of muscle as it made a valiant effort to keep him out. 

“Shit!” he huffed. “Yer so tight, babe.”

“Daryl!” Rick said and wrapped his legs tighter around him, forcing him in deeper. “More!”

He plunged deeper still as Rick’s tight heat swallowed him greedily and the archer groaned with pleasure. “Fuck, Rick…ya feel so good!”

“Deeper!” Rick demanded and Daryl added more pressure, skin sliding against skin as he bottomed out. “Shit. Fuck, Daryl…you’re so big…so big,” Rick panted.

“I ain’t hurting ya?” he asked with concern, searching for any trace of pain in Rick’s flushed face.

“No, no,” Rick panted, “Feels good. So good.”

He leaned down a captured Rick’s lips in a kiss once more, this time, hungry and desperate. 

“Fuck me,” Rick whispered against his lips. 

“Whatever ya want, sweetheart.” 

He pulled out completely and grabbed the man’s narrow hips firmly to plunged back inside with force. Rick whimpered in response as his spot was hammered with Daryl’s thick head.

“There! Right there, Daryl,” Rick pleaded, head thrown back and throat exposed. He thrust deeper and deeper, adopting a steady rhythm when Rick whined with every thrust, knowing he was hitting the man’s prostate constantly while running a hand over the expanse of Rick’s chest upward until it wrapped loosely around the sensitive throat laid out for him. Then, his hand traveled south, stopping in one of Rick’s nubs. 

Daryl pinched it with is index and thumb and then leaned down to close his mouth around it and started sucking, eliciting a grunt from the younger man as hands gripped his hair. “Ngh…Daryl!”

He smirked at Rick’s lack of control and flicked his tongue out to trace the tiny bud, teasing it with it then tracing it with his teeth. He then blew air on it and Rick arched his back to get more of the delicious torture. 

Daryl placed a kiss on the nub and sat up straight, unwilling to miss more of Rick’s beautiful expressions as he was fucked. Tightening his grip on Rick’s hips, the archer brought the man closer to meet his next thrust. The younger man moaned hoarsely at the intense sensation.

“Fuck me. Fuck me,” Rick repeated incessantly and Daryl did just dad, fucking the man harder, almost brutally, making Rick’s body slide up with the power of each thrust, then tugging him back down by his hips to meet the next one. 

The sheriff seemed to regain some form of control suddenly for his hand flew to his forgotten cock and started pumping it up and down, mimicking Daryl’s thrust.

It wasn’t much until they both came. Rick growled out his name as he spilled over his stomach and chest, consequently squeezing around Daryl’s shaft and deliciously milking him dry. 

Once spent, he leaned down to kiss Rick again; a kiss the younger man was barely able to respond so he moved past the man’s mouth down to his throat and started nipping and kissing the sensitive skin, loving the feeling of man’s pulse against his lips 

“Daryl…that was…” Rick huffed as he regained some control over his mouth, “Shit, that was something else.”

“Can give it t’ya as many times as ya want, babe.” 

They kissed again. When they parted, Daryl sat back up and searched for Shane with his gaze. He wasn’t there.

“He left,” Rick informed him as he reached for his shirt and slowly sat up to put it on.

“Didn’ see ‘im.”

“I think he’s jealous,” Rick said smiling. 

“Ya care?”

Rick’s chest puffed out as he took in a deep breath. “No, I don’t.”

Daryl smirked at the leader and stood up in search for something to clean them up. He found some rags hanging from a nail and used one to clean his member before tucking it back in his pants, then threw the other one at Rick. 

“Sorry,” he said self-consciously. 

“For what?” Rick looked at him in confusion. He was on his knees, casually cleaning his cum-leaking behind like it was nothing. It was a lovely sight.

“Fer coming inside ya.”

“Hey, don’t be,” Rick assured, looking intently at him. “I liked it. Okay?”

Daryl nodded and bent down to pick the leader’s pants off the floor and patted some of the dirt before handing them over to Rick.

“Thanks.”

Once Rick was fully clothed― a shame but a necessity― the younger man walked up to him and placed both hands on his face and kissed him deeply. The archer eagerly returned it. 

“You don’t have to keep quiet. It’s your choice. I won’t hold it against you,” Rick said when their lips parted.

“Are ya nuts? I’m not tellin’ anythin’,” he said with a smirk, “as long as I can keep having ya.”

Rick smiled brightly and nodded. “I’m yours whenever you want me.”

“Good,” he said satisfied and pulled Rick closer by his belt. “And Shane?”

“Does it bother you?” Rick pulled a bit away to study him. He nodded. “Then I’m done with him.”

“Think he’ll get pissed?”

“Yeah, but he’s got his own thing going on with Lori,” Rick said tightly.

“He does?” Rick nodded. “Shit, y’all messed up.”

“Is it a deal breaker?” the leader asked in a dread filled voice, visibly reluctant to meet his eyes.

“Hell, no. I’d want ya no matter what ya did." Rick looked up, smiling sweetly at that. “Yer my doom, Rick Grimes.”

They kissed one last time and excited the barn separately.


End file.
